


Bird Poop

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bird Poop, Birds, Body Dysphoria, Bodyswap, Cheese, First Time Blow Jobs, Levi - Freeform, M/M, parks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:23:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4773398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey Way and Parker cross paths in a mysterious park, but what will they do when magical birds poop all over them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bird Poop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [how_its_going_to_be](https://archiveofourown.org/users/how_its_going_to_be/gifts).



> also titled: parker it's nine in the afternoon and i'm sleep deprived and now was probably not a good time for me to be writing fanfics but at least i tried

_Have you ever wondered what it would be like if you had the body of the opposite sex?_

_Maybe not forever. Just for one night._

_Just for one night._

_Parker [last name] pondered this exact thought as he climbed the tree in The Park. It was totally deserted. Nobody came to this Park._

_It'd been rumored that radioactive gases had leaked in it, causing strange things to happen to anyone who went there. Parker went there all the time, though, and nothing strange had ever happened to him. He liked it there. He liked The Park. He didn't have to hide his body there. Maybe he had boobs and a vagina, but if nobody was at The Park, then there was no one to harass Parker about his body._

_The only sounds heard in The Park were the sounds of the swings and the merry go round creaking..._

_wait. No, that wasn't the merry go round. That was the tree branch Parker was standing on. All of a sudden, Parker fell out of the tree. Just as he was about to hit the ground and die, someone caught him, and Parker felt something wet splatter all over him. Parker looked up. His rescuer was Mikey Way- and there was bird poop all over them._

_"Thank you for saving me life," Parker whispered. All of a sudden, Parker felt an awful squeezing sensation. Dark spots danced before his eyes. When they cleared, he was face to face with himself._

_"What the *potato*?" Parker asked. He jumped back. That wasn't his voice. That was- that was Mikey Way's voice! What the *potato*? Parker looked next to him and saw himself looking back at him. Man, he was hot. When did he get so hot?_

_"*potato* *potato*," whispered the person who appeared to be Parker. "I'm a girl, aren't I?"_

_Parker looked at himself. He hadn't thought about that. He had a guy body. He had a penis. No boobs. No vagina. He had a penis! "I'm Parker... but I look like Mikey Way..." Parker mused._

_"Have we switched bodies, then? Oh, *potato* *potato* *potato* bags. This is *potato* up."_

_Parker looked down. "I'm sorry-"_

_"No, no. Don't be sorry. It's probably this weird park's fault. I heard it was weird, and I came here, 'cause I'm into weird stuff, but... I guess I didn't realize how weird it was. This is okay, though, I guess."_

_Mikey went on for a while, but Parker focused on himself for a bit. He was in a guy's body. Parker smirked. He pulled down his jeans and boxers, and-_

_"Are you looking at my penis?"_

_Parker snapped his head up. "No!" he said. "Well- maybe, I guess- I- it's a nice one, I-"_

_Mikey tilted his head. "Have you ever used a penis before?"_

_"No..."_

_"You wanna learn how?"_

_Parker blinked. "Sure."_

_Mikey knelt on the ground and pulled down Parker's pants all the way. He put his mouth around Parker's penis and began sucking on it. The sensation was like nothing Parker had ever felt before. However, he was more intrigued by the fact that Mikey *potato* Way was sucking him off. That was awesome._

_All of a sudden, another bird flew over their heads, and bird poop splattered all over Parker and Mikey. Parker's vision darkened again, and when it cleared, he was giving Mikey a blowjob, and he was back in his body again. This would've upset him, except his mouth was around Mikey Way's penis, and it's pretty hard to be upset when Mikey Way's penis is in your mouth. Parker began sucking harder, but suddenly, another bird flew over them and pooped on them again. They switched again._

_Before either of them knew it, birds were flying in every single direction, pooping all over them, and Parker was Mikey, and Parker was Parker, and Parker was getting a blowjob from Mikey, and Parker was giving Mikey a blowjob, and Parker had a penis, and Parker had a vagina, and Parker had never been more confused or turned on in his entire lifetime. The birds kept pooping and flying, growing faster and faster. They were so fast that Parker almost felt as though he were in both bodies at once. It was like he was giving himself the blowjob. It was great._

_As the birds pooped more and more, Parker realized that maybe it wasn't so great. He was getting dizzy. Everything was a blur, and he had no idea what he was doing. All he knew was that Mikey Way was with him somewhere._

_"Parker!" he heard Mikey calling, "Parker, what the *potato* is going on?"_

_Parker tried to reply, but the bird poop was filling his mouth. Everything tasted like Mikey Way's penis and bird poop._

 

Parker woke up in his bed, next to his wife, Levi. 

 

"You've been eating cheese before bed again, haven't you, Parker?"


End file.
